Realization
by cherbloz94
Summary: Syaoran is finally getting married now that he's 22 years old.Yay!Wait...What?It's NOT Sakura? Re-Updated
1. Realized My True Love

**Summary: **Syaoran is finally getting married now that he's 22 years old! Wait...What?!? It's not Sakura???

**cherbloz94:**I've received a couple of review and there were advices how to make my fanfic better especially my grammar,spelling and puntuation you for the to let you know,I've already applied again...Hope this is better.=)

**October 24th 2008**

"What? You're leaving? Sakura, you can't leave!" an amethyst-eyed beauty objected.

"I wish I didn't have to leave, should know how much treasured memory I have here and it will cause me great pain to leave them." Sakura replied.

"Then you DON'T have to leave is asking you to leave but thousands of people WILL ask you to STAY once you tell them about your plans of going to other country and settle there for good." Tomoyo, the amethyst-eyed beauty, said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"No! I HAVE to know how my heart ache when I see Syaoran with Aikawa-san, giving her his GENUINE smile and I couldn't make him smile until we've known each other for THREE months .Did you see how he looks at her? He looks at her with love-filled glances that makes me wish it was ME he's looking at...I can't...I can't bear to see him get married to another woman after I loved him all these years, Tomoyo...."Sakura said, her eyes filled with great sadness as small droplets of water rolled down her porcelain face.

"Oh Sakura..."Tomoyo muttered softly as she enveloped the sobbing girl in a heart-warming hug.

It all started...

**July 13th 2008**

Syaoran and Sakura has been best friends for over twelve ,three years ago, Syaoran went back to Hong Kong to fulfill some duties of the left Sakura devastated and now that Sakura's 21 and he's 22...a faithful meeting is about to happen...

_.Rrrrrrinnnngggg...._

"Ugh!" Sakura tried to untangle herself from her blanket as her sleep was interrupted by a call.

_'Who would call this early in the morning? __6.45am__? You have got to be kidding me.' _Sakura grumbled inwardly.

"Moshi, Moshi? Kinomoto speaking."

**"Sakura? It's Syaoran here...wow...you're actually awake..."**

"Hoe? Syaoran? SYAORAN! Hey!"

**"Good that you still remember me..."**

"So why did you call?"

**"What? I can't say 'hi' to an old friend? Hehe...Anyway, I just came to tell you that I'm going back to Tomoeda in 3 days time..."**

_'He's coming back! Maybe I could finally tell him how I really feel about him...'_

"Oh...ok...so why are you coming back?"

**"To settle some ermmm...'business'. So I was wondering, since you, Sakura, is the most wonderful person in the universe, could you come and pick me up? Please?"**

"Yeah...sure...would you mind if I bring Tomoyo-chan?"

**"No, I don't mind at all...I also have a 'friend' with me..."**

"Is it Eriol??? Tomoyo misses him..."

**"No, it's not Eriol...It's going to be a surprise so see ya at the 15th!"**

"Bye!"

_'Wonder who he's bringing with him? Probably a business partner or someone else...oh well...I can finally see him after 3 years....' _Sakura thought happily and started the preparations for Syaoran's arrival.

**July 15th 2008****[the arrival]**

"Mou...there's too many people...I can't find him...can you?" Sakura complained while looking for an amber-eyed guy.

"Sorry...I can't see him either, Sakura..."Tomoyo said, frowning.

Suddenly, everything was black for is covering her eyes.. Because of her instinct she kicked the person's leg.

"Ow..."a manly yet familiar voice muttered.

Sakura turned around and found her love standing in front of her.

"Syaoran?"Sakura whispered as tears welled up her eyes.

"On the Flesh." the handsome young man smirked.

"SYAORAN!"

Sakura ran up to hug him while he lifted her up and turned her in the air by her waist.

"I missed you..."Sakura said softly.

"Me too." Syaoran told her looking at her eyes.

"Awwwwwwww.................KAWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"Tomoyo squealed with the camera in her hands.

Both of them sweat dropped...

"I guess some things never changed, huh?" Syaoran grinned at Sakura but his grin was wiped away when he saw Sakura looking at him with a melancholy glance. "Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura snapped out of her trance and grinned weakly at him," Yeah, I'm 's just that...I can't believe I'm finally seeing you again..."

Syaoran just rolled his eyes but he couldn't stop a smile making its way to his face.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot...wait, remember when I told you I was bringing someone with me?" Syaoran asked excitedly.

"Yeah?" _'Somehow, I've got a bad feeling about this.'_

"Well...Raiko! Come here and meet my old friends..."Syaoran told a woman who was watching their reunion all the time.

A woman with waist-length strawberry blonde hair and light brown eyes stood in front of woman, "Raiko", looks elegant wearing a white, expensive sun dress and a matching pairs of high heels.

Sakura looked at her with curious eyes while Raiko raise her hands as a gesture of greeting.

"Sakura meet my fiancee, Raiko Aikawa. Raiko meet my childhood best friends, Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji."Syaoran introduced the three women, feeling happy.

Meanwhile, Sakura is having a mental battle .She's trying her hardest not to let tears flow as to upset Syaoran.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Tomoyo asked her best friend so softly so that only the two of them can hear each other.

Sakura looked at her with a poker face of happiness but Tomoyo knew that inside,she was breaking...

"Hi Aikawa-san. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. "Sakura greeted Raiko and so did Tomoyo both putting on their cheerful poker faces.

"Nice to meet the two of had been talking a lot about the two of you even when we were in Hong Kong." Raiko greeted with a charming smile while shaking hand with the two girls.

Inside her mind,_' Ugh! Why do I have to meet them? Disgusting...'_

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

Now, all my hope of being together with Syaoran is shattered...

I want so badly to cry but...I can't cry in front of him...

For FIVE years I've kept my feelings inside of me hoping to express them to Syaoran...

For FIVE years I had loved him...

For FIVE years I dreamed of him...

Why? Why must he be the one I'm in love with?

I wished and hoped that he felt the same way about me and wouldn't find a woman in Hong Kong...

I thought he silently felt the same thing about me...

I've raised hopes up and brought down my love life...

**_End of Sakura's P.O.V._**

"We hadn't had our lunch you like to have it with us? Come on, Sakura, Tomoyo." Syaoran said.

_.Riiiiinnnggggg...._

Sakura's phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi? Sakura speaking."

**"Hi Eriol here. I had just arrived in the airport. I can see you and the rest...Are you ok?"**

"What? You're in Japan? In the airport? You can see me? Where are you?"

**"Relax Sakura...I took the flight next to Syaoran's flight...I'll tell you why I'm here importantly, are you ok?"**

"Why? What's wrong with me?" Sakura asked, still maintaing the cheerful facade, Tomoyo and Raiko were looking at her, curious about the phone call.

**"Well, I can see that you've met Syaoran's...ermmm...fiancée. I know how you feel about him and it hurts, doesn't it?"**

Sakura's facade wavered for a second but she still managed to keep it up.

"Yeah, it's hard..."

**"Why don't you as Tomoyo to bring them home first and pick me up? You could use that as an excuse to escape for awhile..."**

Sakura thought of it for a second and glanced at her companions.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the big cherry blossom tree outside the airport."

**"You're doing a great job with your facade, Sakura."**

"Thanks and Bye!"

**"Bye!"**

Sakura drew a big breathe and faced the others. "Sorry Syaoran. I can't go cause I have something else to do!"

_'Good thing she's not coming with us. '_Raiko thought silently.

"Ummm...ok...see ya! What about you Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and when Sakura nodded,"Yes, I'll go with you."

Before they left, Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, "I want EVERY details of the phone call!"

And so...

The day that Syaoran arrived is the day that Sakura's heart was TOTALLY broken.

**August 7th 2008**

It has been almost a month since Syaoran and Raiko arrived.

Syaoran held a 'coming back' party at his apartment where he introduced Raiko to the people he 's more like a "banquet" and not a party since he invited almost the WHOLE Tomoeda residents.

Everyone was stunned when they heard that Syaoran's fiancée is Raiko. They had just expected that it will be Sakura. They recovered from their shocks and quickly putting on a "happy face" to congratulate Syaoran and Raiko while they gave Sakura a worried glance.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Syaoran asked.

In a blink of an eye, everyone's attention was diverted to him.

"I'm here to invite ALL of you to my wedding which will be held on 25th October this year, in Tomoeda, please feel free to come."

Everyone busted into a hesitated round of applause and quite a lot of them noticed, but not Syaoran, that Sakura was not in there anymore...

**Back to ****October 24th 2008**

Sakura cried the whole night while Tomoyo was there comforting her.

They packed her clothes as she will be leaving tomorrow, 25th October, the day of Syaoran's wedding.

Only Tomoyo ad Sakura's family knows about her plans into going to another country.

"Um... Sakura? You know that Syaoran will be looking for you, right? "Tomoyo asked while they were packing her things.

"Yes. I know that he'll be unhappy to know that I'm not going to be there but...I don't know what to do anymore...I'm sorry.."

Once again, Sakura broke down.

**October 25th 2008**

Everything was ready.

Syaoran in his white tuxedo, Raiko in her dashing white gown, the red roses arranged in a bouquet...Everything's perfect yet, something was amiss...Syaoran had been looking for Sakura for the past two hours but even a glimpse of her ,he did not see...He was very, very, VERY worried.

He whispered to Eriol, his best man," Have you seen Sakura?"

Eriol looked at him and was about to answer when he received a text message from Tomoyo.

_Sakura is boarding the plane in an hour. She's going to __America__ to try and forget her feelings for Syaoran. Sorry for not informing you earlier. -Tomoyo_

"What? I can't tell Syaoran this." Eriol muttered to himself...

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked was worrying so much about Sakura that he no longer care about his wedding.

"Nothing's wrong, Syaoran."

"And Sakura? Don't lie to me Eriol."

"I'll talk to you about it! Your wedding is about to start."

"No. I want an answer NOW." Syaoran growled, attracting a few attention from the audience.

"Syaoran, I do not want to argue with you in this matter so list--"

"No, YOU listen to ME! What happened to Sakura? "Syaoran shouted.

Oh yeah, everyone's attention is at them now.

"You want to know what happened to Sakura??? Well I'll tell you what you DID to her! YOU HURT HER! She was there ALL along with you, no matter what helped you to get the GIRL that you LIKED back in high school though she was HURTING loved a moron like you who does NOT deserve her cause she deserve someone who will LOVE her BACK and not disappear to HONG KONG for FREAKIN' THREE YEARS without any CONTACT with her and suddenly reappear INFRONT of her introducing his FIANCEE after she loved him for FRIGGIN' FIVE ,she's going to another country to make the pain subside." Eriol let out his stresses at Syaoran.

"She loved me?"

"Yes, you dummy! She LOVED you but did you even Love her?" Eriol asked furiously.

_Flashback_

"Hey Sakura, want to go out with me?" Kaito asked Sakura.

Kaito was Sakura's crush.

"No, she don't" Syaoran spitted.

"Hey, wazzup with you? As far as I could remember, I was asking SAKURA not you."

"Too bad cause I answered for her."

"Syaoran, stop it." Sakura said softly yet Syaoran did not listen to her and continued arguing with Kaito.

"You're not even MY boyfriend so why do you have to decide for already have Jane so what's your problem? I've been helping and helping you to get a girl and this is how you repay me? I'm sick of it you're so dense that you don't even know my REAL feelings for...you"

_End of Flashback_

Syaoran's eyes widened in realization.

_'That's why I get angry at the guys who ask her out. That's why my heart flutters around her. That's why I wanted to impress her and give her something special on occasions because...'_

"I loved her..."he whispered but even though it was a whisper, in his heart, he was screaming it.

"What did you say?" Eriol asked, bewildered.

"I love her. I love Sakura! Not Raiko! I just tried to cover up my love for her by convincing my self that I love Raiko but the truth is, I'm madly in love with Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran confessed in front of many people.

Around of applause could be heard and there were comments like," It's about time, man" or "Go and Get her!"

"Syaoran?" Raiko asked softly, tears flowing down her beautiful face...

"I'm sorry. You deserves a much better man than me." Syaoran said sincerely and turned to Eriol. "Which airport is she in? When is her flight leaving?"

Eriol grinned at him, "Narita Airport. You have 45mins to change and make everything alright. Don't mess up! Good luck man."

"Thanks. I'm going to need it."

With that, the handsome groom took off from his wedding to his real to them, a pair of eyes is watching everything take was in the eyes of the beholder.

**"I'll make you pay, Sakura Kinomoto. I'll make sure that you'll regret the day you we're born."**

**cherbloz94**: what d'ya think?Pls kindly give me a review...


	2. Together Again

**Summary:**Syaoran is finally getting married now that he's 22 !Wait...What?!?It's not Sakura???

**REWIND:**

_"I love her.I love Sakura!Not Raiko!I just tried to cover up my love for her by convincing my self that I love Raiko but the truth is,I'm madly in love with Sakura Kinomoto."Syaoran confessed infront of many people._

_Around of applause could be heard and there were comments like,"It's about time,man" or "Go and Get her!"_

_"Syaoran?"Raiko asked softly,tears flowing down her beautiful face..._

_"I'm sorry deserve a much better man than me."Syaoran said sincerely and turned to Eriol."Which airport is she in?When is her flight leaving?"_

_Eriol grinned at him,"Narita Airport. You have 45mins to change and make everything alright. Don't mess up!Good luck man."_

_"Thanks.I'm gonna need it."_

_With that,the handsome groom took off from his wedding to his real to them,a pair of eyes is watching everything take was in the eyes of the beholder._

**_"I'll make you pay,Sakura Kinomoto.I'll make sure that you'll regret the day you we're born."_**

**END OF REWIND**

A lone figure was sitting at a bench in the airport.

_One drop._

_Two Drops._

_Three Drops._

Droplets of tears profusely flowed from her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Hoe?What am I crying for?"she asked herself while wiping the tears away,hoping for it to stop flowing.

_'Syaoran's should be saying the vows now.'I do' Aikawa-san will ,Syaoran will capture her lips into his and they would kiss passionately while the others burst into round of ...why?why do I have to love him?'_

Sakura's silent sobs were not so silent after of nowhere,a hand offering her a green handkerchief appeared.

_'Syaoran's favourite colour.'_Sakura remembered and accepted the handkerchief.

"Thank y--Syaoran?!?"Sakura raised her head to find amber eyes staring fiercely at her. She didn't know what else to do so she looked away from him.

"Running away?"Syaoran asked,coldly.

"I should be asking the same thing,_Li-san._After all,you have a wedding to attend or is it already done?"Sakura replied with the same amount of ice in her words.

"Back to the formalities,eh?What wedding are you talking about?"Syaoran smirked while putting on an innocent act.

Sakura was confused at what he said. Did she get the wrong date?

"Um..you were getting married to Aikawa-san if I'm not wrong."

Syaoran's smirk grew.

"You know,I'm really insulted _Kinomoto-san._"

"Huh?"Sakura replied blankly then," I should be happy as you were insulted by ME."

"Well,do you know why I feel insulted?"

_'Two can play that game.'_Sakura thought.

"I wonder why."she replied.

"That's because you think I'm DUMB enough to marry someone that I DON'T even LOVE."Syaoran's smirk never left his face.

At this,Sakura was really confused and her ice barrier was starting to melt.

"What are you talking about?"Sakura asked,confused.

"Oh,wouldn't you like to find out?"Syaoran taunted and leaned nearer to Sakura.

_'Too close.'_Sakura grimaced yet she was blushing as red as a tomato._'Play it cool,don't let him take over you.'_

"Yes,I would like to find out,if you don't mind."

"Then,you shall."Syaoran repplied while grinning.

He lowered his head,put his left hand on her waist while his right hand cuped her face gently and captured her sweet and soft lips into his and kissed her so passionately that she was tempted to reply the kiss. Sakura's heart was beating fast,her face so flushed and her her knees turned to jell-o.

_'This is wrong.I DON'T still the one that I love.I rather be hurt than Aikawa-san suffer.'_

With this set in her mind,she pushed Syaoran away from her,breaking the kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?"Sakura and Syaoran asked each other.

"You have a..a...a..WIFE for goodness sake,_Li-san._"

"Huh?I'm single.I cancelled the wedding and break off with Raiko.I realized that I don't love her."He said sincerely.

"And you're using ME as a REPLACEMENT?"She growled at him.

"No,it's not like that,Sakura....It's just that I...I...I was told that I hurt you...I want to apologize..."

"Apologize?Are you crazy?Well do you know what you did to ME?You HURTED me..I was there ALL along with you ,no matter what.i helped you to get the GIRL that you LIKED back in highschool although I was HURTING inside.I loved a moron like you who does NOT deserve me cause I frankly deserve someone who will LOVE me BACK and not disappear to HONG KONG for FREAKIN' THREE YEARS without any CONTACT with me and suddenly reappear INFRONT of me introducing his FIANCEE after I loved you for FRIGGIN' FIVE ,I am going to another country to make the pain subside."Sakura screamed at him gaining attention from the people around them.

"Funny you mentioned that cause Eriol said the SAME thing to me and guess what?"Syaoran went to his knees and said,"I get angry at the guys who ask you out..my heart flutters around you..I wanted to impress you and give you something special on occasions because I LOVE YOU, Sakura!Not Raiko!I just tried to cover up my love for you by convincing my self that I love Raiko but the truth is,I'm madly in love with you,Sakura Kinomoto.I will never try to use YOU as a replacement so...do you STILL love me?"

"Who..Who..Who told you I love you?I never did say that?"Sakura said,blushing ad was aware of the free show they're giving the people.

"I fI remember correctly:_I loved a moron like you who does NOT deserve me cause I frankly deserve someone who will LOVE me BACK._"Syaoran triumphanly said.

Then,an evil smirk came to Sakura's said,"You said 's not in present tense but past."

"Oh...so I guess you don't....love...me...anymore...."Syaoran muttered in was slowly breaking into crowd that had formed around them was pitying were even crying for his loss.

"I never said that."

Syaoran's eyes was once again filled with hope as he stared into Sakura's mesmerizing eyes for an answer.

"I guess I'm still in love with you,Syaoran Li."Sakura said,breaking into a smile.

Syaoran's eyes widened and he smiled as stood up from his position and leaned to Sakura to capture her lips into a passionate kiss once more.

The whole crowd of people burst into a round of applause.

Then,"Passengers of flight 140B please advance to gate from Japan to America."

"Are you still going?"Syaoran asked,his eyes clouding with sadness.

"You're really dumb,aren't you?Of course not."Sakura replied.

Syaoran's eyes lift up and a wave of relief washed over him. The two were engage in a hug when a gun shot was heard.

Everyone turned to look at the source of the gunshot to find...

* * *

**cherbloz94:**Please review....


End file.
